


incline our hearts to keep this law

by loversinfiniteness



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, anne's house of dreams is criminally underappreciated, but not any more, jess writes rare pairs, sarcasm with a side of fluff, will anyone read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loversinfiniteness/pseuds/loversinfiniteness
Summary: Miss Cornelia is as practical and confident about proposing as she is with every other event in life.





	incline our hearts to keep this law

**Author's Note:**

> Potentially the nichest thing I've ever written, although my Maggie Tulliver/Stephen Guest fic may disagree. My love of Miss Cornelia, one of the many gems to come out of Anne's House of Dreams, is only equalled by my love of rarepairs. So, behold: Miss Cornelia and Marshall Elliott!
> 
> Title from the hymn mentioned in the fic. Thanks, Hymnary dot org.

Miss Cornelia is as practical and confident about proposing as she is with every other event in life. 

If she chooses to wear a dark blue dress she suspects she looks especially well in for this venture, she defends the man-catering choice with the argument that it is not every day that one goes to propose. Or accepts a proposal. Part of the fun with Marshall Elliott is that it's unclear which one of them is in charge. 

Marshall arrives early, which is something Cornelia will have to train him out of. She answers the door immediately anyway. She won't leave a man waiting just to make him nervous. If he wants her, he won't need her to be coy. 

"Good afternoon, Cornelia," he says. 

"Good afternoon, Marshall," she replies. 

She watches very carefully as he comes in and sits down. It confirms what she's been thinking. She can imagine him doing this, coming back from the store or farm or harbour and sitting in that brown armchair every day for the next thirty years. If she's lucky. 

Even though both of them know what this visit is about, Marshall makes it as difficult as possible by leading the conversation into areas that would, on any other day, get Cornelia fired up and distracted. He reminds her of the Tory loss, gets stuck in a story about Fred Proctor's latest episode and shares his condolences that the Presbyterian choir, last Sunday, chose to sing the aptly titled 'Lord Have Mercy Upon Us'. She regrets that all of her replies are stilted and lacking in any spice. 

"Just as well that the Methodist singing proves Glen St. Mary isn't completely devoid of musical ability, eh Cornelia?" 

The urge to snap at the mention of Methodists is strong, but the will of Cornelia Bryant is stronger. "Indeed," she says. She takes a breath. "Only I do hope you know it is the Presbyterian Church that we will get married in, Marshall." 

Marshall, confounded man that he is, pointedly strokes his newly-shaven chin. It is a clear indication that he knows why she is acting as if the time between now and his proposal, so long ago as to be historic, have not happened. He has finally shaven off the ridiculous beard, the product of nineteen years, and now she has decided to have him after all. 

"Really, Cornelia," he says. He is enjoying himself immensely. "What's changed your mind?" 

"You know very well what's changed my mind, Marshall Elliott," she retorts. Oh, it does feel good to snap out a response. "The only reason I rejected you twenty years ago is because you refused to break that ridiculous vow about not shaving until the Grits won the election. Well, now they've won. And you've won my hand." 

"I don't think you should be calling vows ridiculous, Cornelia," he says. His voice is almost a drawl, and her temper rises as steadily as his words. "Particularly as you are an engaged woman." 

"So it's a yes?" she asks. Her voice sounds no different than usual, although absurdly her heart feels as if it's quaking. 

"Cornelia Bryant, it's been a yes ever since you told me Martha Baker and Prue Hammond both had their eye on me, and for pity's sake not to give them the satisfaction of choosing one or the other."

"I do believe that was a romantic speech," sniffed Cornelia. "I don't like tales from my schooldays, Marshall. Or romantic men." 

"Oh, I know," he says cheerfully. "Well, you dislike all men, so there was no need to qualify some as romantic. With some exceptions, I hope." 

"I suppose you think you're one of the exceptions," she says, under blatantly false pretenses that he isn't. 

At this, Marshall felt better not to answer in words. As they parted, both felt very sure that she did not dislike him at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> It would be the biggest delight of my life if you left kudos and comments on this. And since we might be the only people in the world who care for Miss Cornelia and Marshall Elliott, why not drop by [loversinfiniteness](https://loversinfiniteness.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr too?
> 
> I make no promises, but I do think a Shirbert fic is soon incoming.


End file.
